Giratina (Pokémon)
|} Giratina (Japanese: ギラティナ Giratina) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. While it is not known to evolve to or from any other Pokémon, it has a second forme activated by giving Giratina a Griseous Orb to hold, or while it is in its home, the Distortion World. Its original forme, Altered Forme, will then become Origin Forme. Giratina's Origin Forme was officially revealed in early February 2008. In Origin Forme, Giratina is the game mascot of . Along with and , it is a member of the creation trio of Sinnoh, representing . Biology Giratina is a large gray draconic Pokémon with gold half rings circling the back of its neck. Its head has a gold crown-like object surrounding it with two large horns pointing sideways. A thick black stripe runs vertically along its front with red horizontal stripes. In its Altered Forme, it has two large black ghostly wings with red tips that can resemble claws. These wings can change shape as if it's a liquid or gas. Its six legs are thick and clawed. In its Origin Forme, it takes on a serpentine look, with six black ghostly streamers on its back with red spikes at the tips. Its legs are reduced to spikes, and four additional golden spikes appear near the edge of its tail. While in Origin Forme, the three gold half-rings can grip objects. The horns on its head are now facing the back, and the black vertical stripe is broken into pieces and runs all the way down its body. Giratina can only be in its Origin Forme when in its home, the Distortion World, or when holding a Griseous Orb. Giratina is able to travel through and control dimensions besides those of time and space. When in its Origin Forme, it is able to pass through dimensions at will, however, it will turn back to its Altered Forme due to the gravity change from the Distortion World. Giratina is a highly aggressive and territorial Pokémon that is protective of its home. Legends claim that Giratina appears in cemeteries and that it supposedly lives in a world on the reverse side. It was said to be banished for violence. Giratina is the only known Pokémon that can learn . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Giratina (movie) Giratina debuted in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. In the movie, Giratina ambushed and dragged into the Reverse World, in order to exact revenge against the Temporal Pokémon for causing damage to its home during its with in The Rise of Darkrai. Zero later attempted to copy Giratina's powers so he could conquer the Reverse World. Throughout the , Giratina would take on its Origin Forme whenever it is in the Reverse World, and its Altered Forme whenever it is in the real world. Giratina reappeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, where it was shown for the first time with both the other members of its trio. It resumed its attack on Dialga, but was finally calmed down through the intervention of and Sheena. It later joined forces with Dialga and Palkia to fight against . Other Giratina appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages as one of six Legendary Pokémon summoned and hypnotized by the shadow as its reinforcements. It and its teammates engaged in a battle against the , , and summoned to protect the real in Dahara City. Eventually, after the shadow Hoopa was sealed in a Prison Bottle, the hypnosis on Giratina and the other Legendary Pokémon was lifted, and Giratina departed for its home. It appeared in both of its formes. Minor appearances Giratina made its main series debut in Try for the Family Stone! as an illusion that was created by 's . Giratina appeared in Meowth's boss fantasy in Dealing With a Fierce Double Ditto Drama!, alongside a . In Pokémon Generations ]] Giratina appeared in both of its formes in The New World, where it interfered with Cyrus' plan to destroy the world and recreate it. It first emerged from the Distortion World to free and from the Red Chain. Then, it took Cyrus with it back to its home world. It was last seen in its , observing Cyrus as he regained consciousness, realized he was in the Distortion World, and accepted it as the new world he sought. In the manga In the movie adaptations Giratina appears in . Much like in the movie, it attacks Dialga and drags it into the Reverse World, and later is hunted by Zero. It reappears in , where it, Dialga, and Palkia face off against . In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] ]] Giratina is a recurring antagonistic force in Pokémon Adventures, where it has a grudge against and for keeping it trapped inside the Distortion World. It first appeared in Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia VI. In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master! manga A Giratina appeared in ABM02 under the ownership of Manabu Kazuo. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Hareta bonded with Giratina after battling it in the Distortion World. After realizing it wanted to fight, Hareta teamed up with Giratina and fought his friends in a friendly battle. It first appeared in A Surprise Visit from Hareta's Father!. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga Giratina appeared in PBK5 where it fought against Yū Shirogane and lost. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Giratina debuted in PMDP48 of . Another one appeared in PMDP57 where it was flying by. Giratina appeared in PMHGSS20 where it battled Red's Clefairy but fled after Clefairy didn't use any actual attacks. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Altered Forme Giratina appears as a Poké Ball summon. It uses to cause a whirlwind. It also causes damage on contact. Trophy information NA: This Ghost/Dragon-type Pokémon is a resident of the Distortion World. When it is given a Griseous Orb, it'll change into its Origin Forme. Its Dragon Breath attack can catch fighters in a powerful, damaging tornado. If you're on the receiving end, be careful it doesn't carry you right off the stage PAL: Also called the Renegade Pokémon, Giratina lives in a dimension known as the Distortion World. It has two forms, and will only be seen in its Origin Forme in our world if it's holding a Griseous Orb. Its Dragon Breath attack creates a powerful tornado that not only damages you, but can carry you off the stage! Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Giratina returns as a Poké Ball summon, retaining its behavior from the previous game. Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Giratina is the guardian of the Rock Horn. Pokédex entries :|reg2=Johto}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations (Only one)}} ) (Only one)}} |} |} }} (requires ), }} |} |} }} and in party) (Only one)}} |} |} ) (Only one, requires and in party)}} |} |} In side games |area=Ticket for releasing , , , and Password }} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: All (Random Legendary Encounters)}} |area=''Altered Forme'': Wonder Area: Haunted Playland (Reward), Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale Origin Forme: Melodious Woodland: A Colossal Throwdown (Reward), Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 4}} |area=Event: Take on Escalation Battles (Both formes)}} |area=Distortion Land: Withered Cemetery (Special Boss)}} |area=Zero Isle}} |area=Area 14: Stage 10 (Origin Forme only)}} |} |} In events |10/12 Giratina|Korean|South Korea|100 |September 14 to October 6, 2013|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Giratina}} |Summer 2013 Giratina|English|Europe, the Americas, Oceania, and South Africa|100 |September 27 to October 12, 2013|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Giratina}} |Summer 2013 Giratina|French|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|100 |September 27 to October 12, 2013|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Giratina}} |Summer 2013 Giratina|German|Europe|100 |September 27 to October 12, 2013|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Giratina}} |Summer 2013 Giratina|Italian|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|100 |September 27 to October 12, 2013|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Giratina}} |Summer 2013 Giratina|Spanish|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|100 |September 27 to October 11, 2013|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Giratina}} |Summer 2013 Giratina|English|United States|100 |September 30 to October 20, 2013|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Giratina_2}} |Dahara City Giratina|All|Japan|100|June 20 to August 31, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Giratina}} |Dahara City Giratina|Korean region|Online|100|November 26, 2015 to January 31, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Dahara City Giratina}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Altered Forme Origin Forme Pokéathlon stats Altered Forme Origin Forme Type effectiveness Altered Forme Origin Forme * In Generation IV only, when Giratina is in its Origin Forme due to holding the Griseous Orb, it cannot have its Ability changed by any means (such as or ). Giratina's Ability can still be copied (by or ) or suppressed by . This effect is unrelated with the Ability itself. Giratina can still have its Ability changed when it is in Altered Forme. Pokémon other than Giratina holding the Griseous Orb can have their Abilities changed normally. Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Altered Forme Origin Forme Side game data Altered Forme |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Origin Forme |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution or Griseous Orb outside of Distortion World |item1=Griseous Orb |sprite2=487Giratina-Altered |forme2=Altered Forme |loc2= or held Griseous Orb in the Distortion World}} Sprites Trivia in ]] in ]] * Origin Forme Giratina is the tallest Generation IV Pokémon. * Giratina has many differences from the other members of its trio: ** It is the only member with form differences. ** It is the only member without any double resistances. ** Its HP is its highest stat rather than Special Attack. ** It does not have a timespace orb in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl (the Griseous Orb is introduced in Pokémon Platinum). ** It is met at level 70 in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl while the other members are met at level 47. This is reversed in Pokémon Platinum. ** It is separated from the other members of its group in the Pokédex by and . ** It is the only member with a catch rate of 3, and the only one without a 100% recruit rate in the Mystery Dungeon series. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Giratina. ** This also makes it the only dual typed Pokémon weak to both of its own types. * Giratina is tied with and for the highest base stat total of all Pokémon. ** Giratina is tied with for the highest HP base stat of all Ghost-type Pokémon. * In Pokémon Platinum, Giratina is the only Pokémon to come out from above the screen during the start of the battle. * In Pokémon Platinum, when battled in the Distortion World it does not have a shadow until it uses or breaks out of a Poké Ball. * Giratina is the only Pokémon that appears last in a regional Pokédex listing that is not an event-exclusive Pokémon. * Giratina is the only Legendary Pokémon that can be obtained in all five of the Generation IV core series handheld games. * In , the second frame of Giratina's Altered Forme sprite was changed, but the static sprite remained the same. ** This sprite is also present in Pokémon Platinum's data, but is unused. * In Pokémon Platinum, when encountered in the Distortion World the unique message "The Distortion World's Giratina appeared" is displayed. However, it is still a wild Pokémon. * In , in the The Battle Between Legendary Pokémon, Fantina has an Origin Forme Giratina without a Griseous Orb. * Altered Forme Giratina is the heaviest Ghost-type Pokémon. ** Origin Forme Giratina is the tallest Pokémon. Origin Giratina may be based on the biblical figure of the , celestial beings that rebelled against God and were excommunicated to Hell. This is analogous to Giratina, due to being a Pokémon created by Arceus (Pokémon World's God) and excommunicated to another dimension due to its belligerent nature. Nonetheless, it might have drawn inspiration by , who is the ruler of the 5th Heaven and has grim and destructive duties whilst being member of a heavenly host; both traits allude to Giratina being the ruler of another dimension (Reverse World) and its threatening visage. Furthermore, both of Giratina's Forms resemble the , with its Altered Form standing for the "Earth Beast", and its Origin Form standing for the "Sea Beast". Giratina may also be based on Seta, a giant centipede, from the Japanese fairytale, " ", which was said to prey on dragon hatchlings and be as large as a mountain. In its Altered Forme, Giratina's wings may be based on a bat's, and its body has an insect-like, six-legged feature, but its posture is similar to a . Its Origin Forme has a body similar to a serpent, while the six protrusions on its body may be based on a 's stinger or legs. This Forme also shares physical traits with the , a -like creature with wings but no legs. In interviews Junichi Masuda and Takeshi Kawachimaru did with , they said that Giratina and the Distortion World were created to be personifications of .Junichi Masuda & Takeshi Kawachimaru Talk 'Pokemon Platinum', Particle Physics, Bridges, And More! - G4tv.com In HeartGold and SoulSilver, Cynthia also states this. Name origin Giratina may be a combination of '' (a type of red ), , or girare (Italian for to wander around); and プラチナ purachina (Japanese for ). In other languages , , or ''guillotine, and |de=Giratina|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |fr=Giratina|frmeaning=Same as Japanese name |es=Giratina|esmeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Giratina|itmeaning=Same as Japanese name |ko=기라티나 Giratina|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=騎拉帝納 / 骑拉帝纳 Qílādìnà|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=騎拉帝納 Geihlādainaahp|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name |ru=Гиратина Giratina|rumeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Giratina (movie) * Creation trio * Creation trio (Adventures) Notes External links |} Category:Body style 02 Pokémon Category:Game mascots Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Legendary trio Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Sinnoh Legendary Pokémon de:Giratina es:Giratina fr:Giratina it:Giratina ja:ギラティナ zh:骑拉帝纳